


Oblivious

by tickingclockheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Hanji is just so freaking clueless, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Everyone is waiting for them to get their act together, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Hanji can't do romance, Oblivious Hange Zoë, Oneshot, Rated T for one use of the F-word, Reader is a flirt, Reader is trying to get her act together, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickingclockheart/pseuds/tickingclockheart
Summary: Reader has had a crush on Hanji for years. For the past few months, she's been flirting with Hanji every chance she gets. Not that it makes a difference, because Hanji is oblivious to it all.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! My first fluff fic. I liked how this one turned out.

You and Hanji had been good friends for what seemed like forever. It had been years since you first had met her, and since then you’d glued yourself to her side.

Though you hadn’t told her outright, your feelings toward Hanji had stopped being platonic a long time ago.

It wasn’t that you were trying to hide it, quite the opposite in fact, and maybe you would get somewhere if she’d stop being so _damn_ oblivious.

You were a notorious flirt, and were quite proud of the fact. It had taken you a long time to be confident, but you’d gotten to a place where you felt very comfortable in your abilities. Not only titan-killing abilities, but man, you could really flirt.

But every time you tried to be smooth, it would go right over Hanji’s head, and it was driving you _crazy_.

{’`|`”} 

Like the time when you’d sat uncomfortably (well, maybe for her) close next her during lunch, and didn’t try to talk. You were practically in her lap with how close you were, and you could see the gears spinning in her head.

“Do you have something to tell me, (Y/N)?” She asked, confusedly.

You grinned. “Nope, I just wanted to be next to you.”

Or the time you were “checking to make sure her face was clean” by running your thumb over her bottom lip.

Hanji had just stood there, smiling her perfect smile. “Well, is it clean?”

You _really_ wanted to facepalm.

{’`|`”} 

So, after those two attempts, you decided you should try the sappy route. You took Hanji out to the lake to skip rocks and talk, something you did with her often. 

There was a break in the conversation, and you paused, letting the silence engulf you before you stared into her eyes with a gentle smile and spoke up.

“Your eyes are really amazing…you know that?”

Hanji smiled back. “Thank you, your's are too! I think eyes are fascinating. Do you think titans see the same way we do?”

She started to rant, and even though you were annoyed that she hadn’t noticed, you had to admit, her ranting about titans _was_ kind of adorable.

{’`|`”}

So one day, you decided that enough was enough. You were going to get through to her.

You let her to a room at sunset, where the bright golden rays reflected off both of you, your eyes lit with flames of sun.

“Hey Hanji, kiss me. It’s for science.”

She’d cocked her head and grinned jokily. “Well sure, anything for science.”

And then she’d kissed you. 

And you had to admit, she was a _good_ kisser.

{’`|`”} 

One night, late in the evening when everyone (or so you thought) had gone to bed, you went to the mess hall to get a drink.

“Ugh!” You groaned, walking in. Another failed attempt.

“You look happy.” A smooth voice startled you, and you looked over to see Levi in the corner.

“Don’t feel it.” You muttered, sighing. He raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing up anyway?” He asked.

You let out an incoherent mumble.

“I’m going to wager it has something to do with Shitty Glasses?” He guessed. You nodded.

“How can one person be so fucking oblivious?” You groaned.

He shrugged. “Tell her then.”

“I litterally asked her to kiss me and she did because it was “for science”. How more obvious can I get?” You asked incredulously.

“It’s Hanji.” 

Oddly enough, those two words summarized both the whole ordeal and your entire life for the past two years.

{’`|`”} 

After a few more failed attempts, you had decided enough was enough. You were going to tell her when the moment was right.

You walked to breakfast, instantly spotting Hanji in the messhall and going over to meet her.

She looked up, and her smile grew.

“(Y/N)!” She waved. “Good morning!”

“Morning Hanji.” You smirked back, settling in a seat across from her.

The two of you made small talk for a while, and you subtley flirted with her for fun, knowing she would be none the wiser.

You touched her arm, and were rewarded with a small quirk of her lips. 

The smile died into a searching look; the look you knew she got when she was analyzing something, or trying to think.

“(Y/N)?” She asked.

“Yeah, Hanji?” 

“Over the last few months I’ve noticed you’ve been more touchy, and not clingy, that’s not the word, just more…how do I put it, near me at all times?”

The room dropped silent. Everyone was turned towards you and Hanji. All of the scouts knew that you were smitten and she was oblivious. You caught Levi’s eye for half a second, and you knew this had peaked his interest.

You kept your confidence and smirked, tilting your head in question. “Does that bother you?”

She shook her head. “It’s kinda nice actually.”

Someone squealed, much to your amusement.

_Score._

“But why do it?” She finished.

You steeled yourself for possible rejection. “I like you, Hanji.”

The room was deathly silent, and people were tense, waiting for Hani’s reaction.

She looked even more confused. “Well of course you do, I’m your best friend.”

Every person in the room spare you and Levi facepalmed.

You shook your head. “That’s not what I meant. I mean I like you romantically.”

There was silence, and the tension had returned.

Her face became red and it morphed into the “failure to compute. Please reboot” look.

“Oh-huh. Okay. That makes sense, actually. I had some other more…extravagant theories…hah.”

The scouts in the messhall let out a sigh of relief that she hadn’t reacted badly.

You grinned. “Did they involve titans?”

She nodded, seriously. “Yes, of course!”

A few people snickered.

“Anyway, what are your thoughts on me liking you romantically? Are you okay with that?”

“Well, yeah.” She said, thoughtfully. “I like you too-”

She’d barely finished her sentence when the messhall started to cheer. 

“Finally!” Someone shouted.

“-I just didn’t know you were flirting with me.” She ended.

You blinked, before starting to laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

She grinned.

Yeah, everything was going to work out just fine.


End file.
